This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Creating easier tools and ways to use trans-lingual representations of text documents on a computing system makes logical sense. Trans-lingual text representations may be useful for a variety of purposes such as learning things like language-invariant email labels or categorizers. Manipulating trans-lingual text representations to obtain useful results has been computationally expensive and difficult to comprehend.